


[ART] Femtober: A Month of Harry Potter Femslash

by Kiertorata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Femtober, Inktober, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: Harry Potter femslash artworks based on an alternative Inktober prompt list that can be foundhere.





	1. Burning Hot, Burning Slow

**Author's Note:**

> All drawings have been made on paper with inks and markers. I'm posting scans of drawings a few days late over here on AO3, but if you'd like to follow along the journey, crappy phone-quality photos are posted as soon as I finish a piece over on my [Tumblr](http://kiertorata.tumblr.com). I'm planning to redraw most of these digitally in the future!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood for the prompt 'cuddle'.


	2. What Happens in Greenhouse 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millicent Bulstrode/Hannah Abbott for the prompt 'kiss'.


	3. Ravenclaw Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue Li/Padma Patil for the prompt 'fight'.


	4. Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marietta Edgecombe/Cho Chang for the prompt 'sweet'.


	5. Post-Game Beating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley for the prompt 'kinky'.


	6. Wild & Tame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna Lovegood/Lavender Brown for the prompt 'wild'.


	7. There's Something I Want to Tell You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione Granger/Padma Patil for the prompt 'anxious'.


	8. In the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley for the prompt 'stuck'.


	9. House Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parvati Patil/Pansy Parkinson for the prompt 'party'.


	10. Creature in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger for the prompt 'adventure'.


	11. Pumpkin Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millicent Bulstrode/Lavender Brown for the prompt 'date'.


	12. May I Have This Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy Parkinson/Tonks for the prompt 'dancing'.


	13. Heated Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne Greengrass/Fleur Delacour for the prompt 'dream'.


End file.
